


Whatever Happened To Him?

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [12]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e011 Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye!, Fridge Logic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru is actually pretty curious of what happened with Chikara Saionji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened To Him?

As the group watched over the sunset, Takeru just had a thought.

“Wait, whatever happened to that dude?” Takeru asked.

“Huh?” Akari asked.

“That dude with the hat who worked with my dad? What happened with him? I mean, one minute he has a force field set up and the next, it goes down and he doesn’t appear after that.” Takeru said.

“Oh. I think I saw him get sucked up into that monolith.”Akari said.

“Well, who cares? He was a dick. I’m gonna check up on Yurusen.” With that, Takeru went invisible and went off to parts unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty surprised that they never speak of Saionji after his death. Not even a "what happened?" or anything.
> 
> Some people speculate that Saionji isn't really dead, but rather won't be appearing on screen (doing voice overs for a monster), but for now, he was pretty much just some guy who got written out with no huge pay off other than "he was just small fry."


End file.
